The present disclosure relates to automation installations and to methods for controlling the latter. Modern automation installations usually have so-called hypervisors, that is to say management systems which manage, for instance, processor powers for the different requirements. Furthermore, such processor devices often have multicore processor systems, that is to say systems having a plurality of processor cores. In this case, these hypervisors usually statically define how many processor cores (also referred to as “cores” below) are available to the individual operating systems of this processor device. Such systems are extensively described in specialist journals. However, such static solutions often do not meet the customer requirements.
In this case, the abovementioned hypervisors usually combine two or more operating systems on one item of multicore hardware. The hypervisor ensures that the respective hardware resources are separated or virtualized.
Therefore, the present disclosure is based on the object of making resource distribution of the available hardware more flexible. This object is achieved by the subject matters of the independent claims. The subclaims relate to advantageous embodiments and developments.